


Is he in love with you?

by Cataclismico



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, High School, M/M, love quiz, quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataclismico/pseuds/Cataclismico
Summary: “This is stupid“ grunted Iwaizumi, rolling his eyes.“Are you two scared of a teenage magazine quiz?““And why him and not me?“ asked Oikawa, suspicious.Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki stared at him with blank expression.“I don’t trust anything that comes out of your mouth“ explained Hanamaki, as settling the obvious.Oikawa’s mouth opened in a silent and indignated o.“Iwa-chan, answer the stupid quiz“ he commanded, more tan asked, firmly crossing his arms.Or Iwaizumi answers a quiz and Oikawa draws his conclusions.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Is he in love with you?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Está enamorado de ti?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087333) by [Cataclismico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataclismico/pseuds/Cataclismico). 



> Hello helloo  
> So this is my first attempt to translate from spanish, and i'm not really convinced? But i don't have a beta u.u so i'll have to stand with my sins by myself jajaja  
> Please feel free to point any mistake!

“Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki called without rising his eyes of his cellphone “Do you think you know Oikawa well?”

Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Matsukawa looked at him with the same confused expression. They were having lunch together in the school yard, as they usually did.

“What…” Iwaizumi kept the answer open, waiting for more explanation.

“Do you think you know him well? Or a little, or not at all?” Hanamaki insisted, serious.

Iwaizumi glanced Oikawa for an instant.

“… I think I know him enough” he answered finally, focusing again in his lunch. “Although I believe you never stop knowing somebody, so-”

“Do you have fun, when you are together?” interrupted Hanamaki “You and Oikawa?”

“… Yes…” Iwaizumi answered in an interrogative tone, glaring to his teammate with distrust.

“Makki, why are you asking this things?” intervened Oikawa, with an expectant and alert smile.

“Oh, it’s just that I found this quiz called _Is he in love with you_? And I thought it would be good to apply it to Iwaizumi. Because, well,“ he made a gesture with the hand graping the phone, poiting at them.

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi buffed.

“I’m not in love with Iwa-chan“ stated Oikawa, sipping his juice.

“So, it doesn’t matter that Iwaizumi answers it“ Matsukawa shrugged, talking through his semi-chewed food. “The result should show you are not in love with him.“ 

“This is stupid“ grunted Iwaizumi, rolling his eyes.

“Are you two scared of a teenage magazine quiz?“ at the new intervention of Matsukawa, Iwaizumi squinted. Nothing good came when that pair allied (out of the court, that’s it).

“And why him and not me?“ asked Oikawa, suspicious.

Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki stared at him with blank expression.

“I don’t trust anything that comes out of your mouth“ explained Hanamaki, as settling the obvious.

Oikawa’s mouth opened in a silent and indignated _o_.

“Iwa-chan, answer the stupid quiz“ he commanded, more tan asked, firmly crossing his arms.

“Ok“ Iwaizumi gave in, glancing at the sky with resignation.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa threw an exclamation of triumph and high-fived.

“So, let’s continue… Does he invites you to hang out with his friends?“

“I’m his only friend“ answered emotionless Iwaizumi, earning a protest from Oikawa and snickers from Matsukawa and Hanamaki, whom nodded in approval.

“Iwa-chan is not my only friend!“ their captain exclaimed indignantly.

“In this imaginay plane in which you aren’t his only friend, are you friend of his friends?“ asked Hanamaki, ignoring Oikawa.

“None of you are my friends“ Oikawa mumbled, pouting.

Iwaizumi soflty snorted, a little amused.

“Yeah, with some of theme. We get along“ he answered shortly.

“When you are not together, do you keep in regular touch?“

“Not really“ said Iwaizumi after some moments of thought. “What?“ he asked to the disbelieving expressions of his classmates.

“Do you want us to believe you two don’t talk or text all day long?“ Matsukawa asked them.

“We don’t“ Iwaizumi shrugged.

“Yeah, we see each other almost everyday here, in school“ agreed Oikawa. “Sometimes we chat during clases, tho.“

“Oh, yeah“ Iwaizumi regarded him with a bit of surprise, “sometimes in the nights, too. A little.“

“And we meet up in the weekends“ added the captain, moving his index finger. “Although, not all weekends.“

“Yeah, not all of them“ satisfied, Iwaizumi, returned his focus to his classmates, both with identical arched brow. Finally, Hanamaki continued with the questions.

“Does he listen to you when you talk to him?“

“Of course“ answered Oikawa rotundly, at the same time Iwaizumi hummed, thinking.

“It depends“ he said, slowly moving his head with a so-so meaning.

“Iwa-chan! I _always_ listen to you“ Oikawa replaid indignantly.

“Not always“ Iwaizumi gave him a too knowing look.

“Does he normally compliments you?“ Hanamaki went on, ignoring Oikawa’s protests.

“No.“

“I believe every time Oikawa said something to anoy you, he is actually complimenting you“ commented Matsukawa, amused.

“Yeah, like when you say that not because he shows his arms girls gonna look at him and stuff like that“

“Well, but I say no, and that should be the valid answer“ Iwaizumi crossed his arms and Hanamaki made an appeasing gesture, but not really compromising himself.

“Does he usually touch you?“

“Ugh, yeah but-“

“Does he constantly show you he loves you and cares for you?“

“Yes“ Iwaizumi would never doubt about that.

“Does he trust you?“

“Yes“ Iwaizumi claimed rotundly. Oikawa straightened his back with a smug smirk.

“Does he blush when you compliment him?“

Iwaizumi tried to recall the last time he had complimented his friend and if he had efectively blushed. He was thinking that maybe he should do it more often, when Oikawa interrumpted him.

“Oh“ he had his gaze in a lost point “Ooh. I’m in love with Iwa-chan.“

The three friends remained quiet, waiting for the twist that would turn the captain’s words in a joke.

“And you are in love with me“ affirmed Oikawa, focusing in Iwaizumi.

The later frowned, deeply. Of course Oikawa had took the quiz in his mind.

“Ok“ he leaned the head to a side and stared criticaly at his friend, from head to toes, to then nod slowly a couple of times “It makes sense.“

“Of course it makes sense you are in love with me“ the cheeky answer of Oikawa got lost in the big and happy smile that was extending in his face.

“Don’t be so cocky“ Iwaizumi elbowed him in the ribs, while Oikawa giggled.

“Wait a minute“ Hanamaki had recovered of his numbness. “What is happening? You are kidding, right?“

Oikawa arched a brow and glanced to Iwaizumi.

“No“ he answered simply, but with all the intensity that made him a good captain.

“But the quiz is not over“ whined Hanamaki, shaking his cellphone.

Matsukawa, who had been staring at them with extreme atention, made a gesture witth his hand.

“Also, it’s a terrible quiz. According to this questions, Hanamaki and I would be in love. Any couple of friends would be in love. It’s pretty dumb“

“Why are you so engage in canceling our feelings?“ Oikawa looked at them frowning and shaking his head “I expected more from you, Matsun, Makki“ he sing-songed in his classic tone.

Hanamaki let out a nervous laugh and turned to Iwaizumi, looking for an out. He only grabbed his chopsticks and resumed his lunch.

“Is not that the quiz is good, it’s just Oikawa was analizing the questions too“ he explaind.

“Brilliant, as always“ Oikawa swept back his hair with his fingers, making the light reflect on it.

Iwaizumi chuckled to the stunned expressions of his teammates. They seemed still to be waiting for everything to be a prank.

“So what then, are you gonna start to going out and having dates and be _boyfriends_?“ asked Hanamaki.

“Makki! We can’t just be boyfriends right away. We have to get to know each other better“ Oikawa exclaimed offended, quickly turning to amused when Iwaizumi bark a laugh to his joke attempt “But as today is Monday and so we don’t have practice, Iwa-chan, I will take you to the best date you’ll have in your whole life.“

“That’s not really a good omen to our relationship, you know“ he commented, still with laughter in his eyes.

“I’m trying to be romantic, ok? Iwa-chan, don’t ruin the mood.“

“Sure, sure. I’m eagerly waiting“ Iwaizumi said with a wide smile, bumping their showlders.

Oikawa winked at him and grabbed his chopsticks too. After a momment, Matsukawa and Hanamaki shrugged and imitated him. At the end, Oikawa and Iwaizumi being in love with each other made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love iwaoi so much  
> Happy to read any comment or kudos!


End file.
